Sappherian Butterfly
by Sapphera
Summary: When Disaster Strikes in Lower Egypt, the Pharaoh start to see what Really Counts


Disclaimer - Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and writer I own no part of yu-gi-oh

Sappherian Butterfly

It was a hot, dry night in the desert as she rode her stallion over the dunes. The sand was raging ferociously behind her as she galloped towards the white city ahead of her, backed by the glittering pyramids of Giza. She wondered how the soldiers were, and if her brother was worrying about her, but since Ishizu was there she doubted it. No matter what she would be in trouble, but oh well who cares there were more important matters anyway.

Yami's mind was pacing, Ishizu had told him not to worry but he couldn't help it Sapphera was always getting into trouble.

"Don't worry my dear nephew, she can always get out of the trouble she gets in and anyway her guards are with her…"

"Uncle, the guards came back three sun hours ago, and she still isn't here." He paused, took a breath and sighed deeply.

"And please don't read my mind, people will think you're crazy talking to us even when we hadn't said anything," he shook his head, "I'm fine with sounding weird as well as looking weird, I have go used to it."

Two men in high priest robes wandered into the room, "Well Mahado, what does it look like out there?"

"Not good news Pharaoh. There is a sandstorm coming in from the desert." Yami ran forward, followed by Ishizu and Akanudin.

"You can't be serious! She'll be killed!"

He dropped to his knees.

"Oh Yami, don't worry."

"I promised them."

Tears running down his cheeks splattered into a puddle on the floor.

"What Yami?"

"I promised Mother and Father when they died that I would look after her."

The High Priests worriedly looked at each other. Pharaoh had never spoken of the previous Pharaoh and his Queen in the six years since their deaths. Ishizu looked at Yami and dropped to her knees next to him.

"But Yami!"

The others looked at her, shocked and angry, but Ishizu continued "Your parents didn't die together and" - but Yami cut her off –

"My mother asked me to take care of my little sister no matter what happened to her and then she died. When my Father died he told me to take care of everything that he held close to him and everything in this world that was given to me." He fell into a puddle of tears again.

"Ishizu, why is my brother crying, has someone died or what?" They all looked up. There, sat on the throne, was Princess Sapphera with a guard on either side of her. She grinned and waved at her crying brother. The High Priests elegantly got up as she glided down to her brother who hadn't noticed her arrival. She kneeled down in front of him and gave him a hug. Confused, Yami looked up.

"Hello Brother, how are you?"

Yami looked up at the stranger hugging him. How dare she hug the Pharaoh without permission!

He gasped "Sapphera!"

"Well duh!"

She giggled and got to her feet. She helped Yami struggle to his feet and together walked back to the throne where Yami regained his posture and Sapphera swung her legs over the arm of the Queens chair. The High Priests walked over and sat on the steps that went up to the throne where the two sat.

"So what did you get up to in Lower Egypt?"

After their long discussion it was the first light hour and Sapphera was the only one who didn't leave or go to sleep and sat on the Pharaohs throne, (she liked it because it was bigger). When suddenly the room went instantly dark, she shivered, an icy cold breeze whooshed through the open main entrance doors. It was already light what was going on? She had never been so cold, it was horrible, she dropped from the throne and to her knees next to it. Huddled in a ball, I'm going to die, she thought. A deep cackle burst through the chamber someone else was there, the winds died down but it was still cold. She looked up into the eyes of a man about Yami's age his eyes were deep and silvery grey looking in gleeful delight at the Princesses distress then he spoke.

"Hello Princess, do you like this little show of power?"

He cackled again and it echoed round the room loudly.

"How is this possible? How can you use magic? Only those who – no!" Sapphera stopped, thinking of something that Mahado had said last night. "Anyway I must be going."

"Are you sleepy Mahado?"

"No, I have a job to do, it's very vital. Don't worry it's not dangerous and I will be back by first light hour." He paused, "If you wish I will come find you to reassure you Princess."

"Thank you Mahado that would help a lot."

It was third light hour.

"Please continue Princess, I would love to know how you feel." There was a sound of a raging storm around them but nothing else was happening.

"Well Princess?"

He smirked at her.

"YOU KILLED YOU DIDN'T YOU? THAT'S WHAT HE HAD TO DO AND, AND YOU DESTROYED HIM YOU MONSTER!"

Once again he cackled, leaning backwards.

"YES I DID. YOU'RE A CLEVER ONE AREN'T YOU?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" She glared at him, unaware that she was floating in the air, her hair flowing around her.

"WHERE IS HE?"

Her eyes glowed a faint gold.

"TELL ME NOW!"

He looked at her eyes, the glow surprised him. Then he laughed again.

"I'LL DO BETTER THAN THAT, I'LL SHOW YOU!"

A pitch black hole spiralling appeared behind the stranger, his long white hair sticking out on its ends. The hole grew bigger and bigger then swallowed them both into thin air; all watched by a guard walking past who stopped to see what was going on, he dropped his spear in amazement and ran to find one of the High Priests to tell them.

She had fallen onto a stone marble floor, the same type the palace was made out of. It was slightly damp and there seemed to be a faint mist on the floor. She wished there was some light around. Then the room burst into light, floating flame torches surrounding the room's walls.

"Ah I thought this would happen, your power eh eh eh."

The cackle split the room.

"Who are you and why am I here?"

The man appeared from the shadows.

"I'm so sorry, didn't I introduce myself? My name is Bakura." He paused, watching her.

"Bakura? Where have I heard that name before? Bakura? Bakura? Oh! You're the tomb robber! You're after my father's tomb! So, why am I – ?"

She paused again, looking around.

"Wherever we are…"

"You, my dear, are in the Shadow Realm; my playground of fun and a nightmare realm for you."

"Why are we in the Shadow Realm? I mean, only people wielding a Millennium item can come here without being destroyed and –. "She stopped, because she was babbling again and didn't understand how this was possible.

"And we both have magic and I have a Millennium item."

"What? Where? How? Why?"

She fell into a quizzical silence.

"Where? Around my neck. How? Well, you should know better than that! Why? You should know me better." He sneered.

"How should I know you better? I've only ever HEARD of you!"

"And what have you heard about me?" He narrowed his eyes and his mouth curled into a smile. "My reputation is hating all high snobs and royal pigs, especially you. You're probably wondering 'Why'? The day that the word was sent out that a new person of the Royal Family was born, was the day that my mother was murdered – it's your fault! So I will get my revenge by killing you!"

"That won't work." She cut in, "How is killing me going to bring your mother back?"

"I will feel better."

"Well, guess what? My Mother died when I was born as well. I regret being born. Mother would still be here. My brother would be the Prince with a happy life. My Father wouldn't have died - "

Bakura tried to butt in but Sapphera wouldn't let him.

" - From depression and would still be strong. It's my fault that this all happened!" Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes then trickled down her cheeks, splashing onto the marbled floor.

"The reason I don't kill myself is that two people have died to let me live, but if you want to go ahead…. It won't bring your Mother back!"

It took a moment for Bakura to process it all in his mind.

He looked sad for a brief moment, then he narrowed his eyes once again.

"Fine. If I must."

His eyes closed and a faint humming chant whispered around the room, sending the room into golden light. She could see the millennium ring now – brightest of all the things in the room. She thought of yelling at him but her limbs were numb and she could no longer move, let alone yell at him. The room went pitch black except for Bakura's glow.

Then a voice inside her head said "Use your magic to break the spell and defend yourself."

She agreed with the unfamiliar voice.

Her eyes closed to a pitch black world, then burst open in golden sparks. She found herself on her tiptoes surrounded by silver glittering power. She felt it pulsing through her veins. The numbness was gone.

"Leave me alone."

But then the Millennium ring glowed white, except for the middle prong, which was pointing at the princess.

"You fell for my plan. Now I will absorb the power surrounding you."

The prong shot out, off the ring and went straight through Sapphera. All she knew was that her only power, but her energy was going too. She ached all over. Then a man burst in through a bright hole as the prong retracted back into the ring. The hole behind the man closed and suddenly Sapphera realised who it was.

"Yami!" She said weakly, before falling to her knees and fainting. The rest she didn't know.


End file.
